Aoi Uchiha
Background Aoi Uchiha was born in Kirigakure during the . Aoi's father was part of Konoha at first, but after meeting a Aoi's mother while on a mission, he just had to be with her. He told her that he would fake his death and come and live in Kiri with her, but he didn't know how to fake his death. Luckily she knew a vital point in the neck that would imitate death by stopping his heart for a little while. Then on his next mission which was to infiltrate Kirigakure during the beginning of the Third Great Shinobi War, Aoi's father faked his death when a group of Kirigakure ninja found Aoi's fathers' team out and ambushed them. However, Kiri were not able to obtain any of the Leaf's info because unfortunately for Kiri because they ambushed Aoi's fathers' team on a bridge that fell into a very deep canyon. Aoi's father survived the fall after falling onto a pile of bones, and not fully decomposed bodies, although his teammates hit rock bottom. He then stayed there for a whole day to make sure his cost was clear, then he headed to Kiri. For them not to know he was an Uchiha, he took the clothes of some of the not fully decomposed body and put them on. So when he arrived at Kiri, he told ninja at Kiri that he was a traveler going back home, and that he fell into the canyon with all those bodies. He also said he was stuck there for eight days until he got out. Kiri believed him because of his smell, clothes, and body weight; then he told them that since there was a war, he would like to stay in Kiri as a citizen. They let him get citizenship after a few weeks of speculations, but when they did, he went to find the Hozuki he feel in love with. When he found her, they lived together and after getting a job they got married. At the time the war was still going on, so Konoha thought that Aoi's father had died in war and his body wasn't recovered, and at the same time, Aoi's parents had him. Since he was born in Kiri he was a citizen of Kiri, and Aoi's parents put him in the Academy. When it came time for blood test that were required for ninja info pages and what not, Aoi's parents had a little problem. Although Aoi was half Hōzuki and half Uchiha, Kiri would most likely pick up on the blood line and DNA mix up. So in order to fake them out to show mostly Hōzuki DNA, Aoi's mother had to insert some more of her DNA inside Aoi. This also caused Aoi's Uchiha abilities to take longer to come in, for example Sharingan. Anyway, when they took his blood, they saw mostly Hōzuki DNA, so he was ok to enter the academy. Unfortunately, he entered the academy during the Fourth Mizukage's reign, this was at the time when Kirigakure was known as "Village of the Bloody Mist". When Aoi was put into the academy, he made a lot of friends, hardly any enemies. He was one of the best in his class and he thought that him and his graduating class would go on to be good shinobi, until the graduation exams came. He never thought that he would have to kill some of his best friends to get to be a genin, but it was either kill or be killed and Aoi was the one killing. In the end he became a genin having to kill a few of his friends, Aoi's emotions went wild, but he didn't awaken his sharingan. Aoi knew he was an Uchiha and he knew about the sharingan through his father, so he would ask his father about his awakening of the sharingan, but his father would just say something off topic. On a mission about 2 years after becoming a Genin, Aoi was faced with a difficult decision, save himself, or his friend. It was a crucial mission, even for genin like himself, him and his team had to go on an A-Rank mission. The village were short of jonin to go on this mission because of an invasion threat to the village, so the village picked the best genin team which was Aoi's team. The mission was to go and rescue a very valuable hostage who was held by this mercenary group of shinobi that all defected from a village. Among these mercenaries was an S-Rank criminal who was 3rd in the Bingo book for Kiri, it would be a tough mission even for a squad of jonin, but to send in a genin squad with only one jonin was suicide. On there way to the area where they believed the hostage was, Aoi didn't feel right, he felt that something was going to go wrong in this mission but, he didn't think anything of his feeling and they proceeded on. When they got into enemy territory, Aoi's Jonin Sensei came up with a plan, they would split up, the Genin in the team would go towards the west of the area and come up behind the suspected compound. While their sensei would go straight through the front of the suspected compound to face the enemy head on. They then take off to their positions and on the way their, Aoi's part of the team encountered a trap. It was the exact opposite of the plan, the higher ranking mercenary ninja encountered Aoi and his other 2 teammates, while the weaker mercenary ninja encountered their Jonin Sensei. Since the higher ranking mercenaries had way more skill then 3 little genin, they capture Aoi and his teammates and held them as a hostage. Their sensei on the other hand had no trouble getting through the lower rank ninjas, when he got to the compound he saw that Aoi and the other 2 genin were takes hostage. Then the S-Rank ninja came in and knocked out Aoi's sensei. At this moment, Aoi was under a lot of stress and emotions ravaged his mind, then later on that day, they gathered Aoi and his team and the hostage that was suppose to be saved in the middle of the compound. The S-Rank ninja then executed Aoi's sensei, then when he was about to execute one of his teammates, Aoi's Sharingan awaken to the full three tomes. Aoi instantly put the S-Rank ninja in a Ginjutsu and made him release Aoi. When one of the mercenaries released Aoi, Aoi killed the S-Rank Ninja by making him then kill himself, he then fought the rest of the Mercenaries in the compound. He killed every single one of them and rescued his fellow teammates and the hostage, when they returned to the village, the village was amazed that only Aoi was able to kill all those mercenary ninja, so Aoi reveled his Sharingan to them. Kiri didn't do anything, they let him stay in the village as a ninja and a year late he entered the chunin exams and was promoted. Then not even a year later, they immediately promoted him to a Jonin, and gave him a genin squad. Then one day in the village, a group of Kiri ninja started to mess with his genin, Aoi came and beat up the ninja, and even injured one of them to the point to where he had to stop being a ninja. After that fight, he became cockier and he got more angry easily. Personality He is a nice person at time, when his anger gets to him, he can be a very harsh person. Also at times he can be cocky and arrogant, making him seem more like a jerk at times. This show of his cockiness came when he had his brief fight with a group of ninja. At the end when Aoi was running away from the fight, he looked back with his sharingan activated with a smirk on his face. A little bit after this fight, he started to act different, especially in Kiri. He started to do stuff way out of the line of his personality, one day after having an argument with his wife, Aoi went to the bar just a few minutes away in Kiri. When he got there, a drunken man started to mess with Aoi, and he snapped throwing the drunk man through a wall. Aoi then walked up to the man while he was on the ground and revealed his Sharingan to him saying, "Say a word, and I will make sure they won't find your body." He then walked away as if nothing happened leaving the man terrified. More of his Uchiha ways basically started to show, he would snap at the drop of a dime and when he did they were violent. Appearance He is a relatively tall person, he is 6'2 and 175 lbs. He have very long black hair, his hair reaches all the way down to his lower back or even further. He has banes that come down the side of his face, and he has 3 small knots of hair tied up. Then he wears a neck-less that has a Yin Yang type of symbol on it, then on his face he has blue markings, 3 are diamond shaped and are on his forehead. He has markings around his eye, and has light blue eyes. He wears this blue and black outfit, on his right arm is a sleeve that goes all the way down to his mid forearm, and he had finger-less gloves on both hands. Also on his right elbow is a elbow guard, then where the elbow guard stops is a black sleeve that goes to his wrist. He wears a blue jacket that goes all the way down to his legs, it is tied off by a belt in the mid section, and he also has black pants he wears. He then has white wraps around his ankle and sandals. Abilities